Olga Comes Home
by allycat811
Summary: I always wondered what would be if Helga's parents ignored Olga and adored Helga...so i came up with thisn :)..This is also my first fanfic so ...:)
1. Chapter 2

Olga put her suitcase on her sighed and sat down.

"Hey Olga,diner is ready"-Mirium called her daughter."Oh sure mommy I'll be there right away"Said Olga.

"…So we had a math test and I got an A."Helga said parents watched her with pride."That's my girl"-"Oh Helga,honey,we're so proud"Mirium and Bob said as they huged their daughter.  
"Good job baby-sister"-Olga faked a knew it was wrong,but she couldn't help it.  
"Gee…thanks Olga"-Helga looked at her sister smiling  
"You know…at my collage-…"  
"Oh Olga I'm sure,Helga doesn't want to hear about that now,Honey this is delicious,you shure know how to cook."

Olga signed once 't she get a little attention.  
"Helga sweetie do you want to play us something on the piano…?"-Asked Bob.  
"Yeah dad sure..Olga come with us,I might need your help."Helga told her sister smiling.  
"Well..-" "Oh come on Helga you don't need her…you're the best,come on."Said Bob while pushing her out of the kitchen.  
Helga didn't even get the chance to say anything.

Five minutes later Helga was playing her piano like a and Bob didn't even bother to look at were watching their youngest daughter full of pride.

As Helga finished Miriam and Bob stood up and walked over to hug her.

"Oh baby-sister that was….beautifal…."-Olga said with a fake smile on her face.  
"Thanks….hey Olga I wanted to ask you-Olga?"

"Hey dad where's Olga?"  
"Hmm…who?" "Olga? You're daughter?"

"Oh I think she just went,to her room" .Said Bob  
"Thanks dad"Helga said smiling and ran up to Olga's room.


	2. The Question

Olga was in her was laying on her .  
It wasn't always like this.

Before Helga was born,Olga was center of parents always pushed her to be the best.  
But after Helga was born,her parents seem to notice her less and less.

She remembered what happened just a couple hours ago.

A blond,young girl entered the was she came home,it was always then called :"Mommy!Daddy! Is anyone home?"  
She went further into the house,and heard Her dad shouting at the T.V.

"Daddy?Daddy!I'm home! "-"Oh girl..you're home,great,get me some-OH COME ON!  
Olga walked over to the kitchen,and found her mother asleep on the tried to wake her up."Mommy…I'm home!M-mommy?"Miriam raised her head from the table.

"Oh Olga sweetie,you're B…Olga's home."Miriam said in sleepy voice.-"What,Helga's home?Why didn't you say so!"-"No B…Olga you know…"-"Oh…yeah I saw the girl".Said Bob as he walked back into the living room.  
"So mommy…-"But Miriam was already asleep.  
She heard her dad yelling at the T.V again,and decided to go to her room.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."- "Hey Olga….i wanted to ask you did you ran of like that?"Her little sister asked didn't want to talk to Helga about matter how smart she is,she probably wouldn't understand her.

"Oh…I uh-wasn't felling very well,what did you want baby-sis?"Olga asked smiling.  
"Oh okay…I wanted to know you if you're coming with me,mom and dad to the 're watching some big Broadway show.I suppose mom and dad asked..but I just wanted to ?

They often went to different places without ,of course always asked her to come along,but she always refused.

"Of course baby-sister…if that would make you happy."

Helga smiled. "Sure Olga,nothing without my big sis….see you then." She said as she closed the door.


	3. Sisters

Helga,Olga,Miriam and Bob were in the car on their way to the was looking out the window,lost in was awaken by her sisters question.

"Hey Olga...what are you looking at?"-"Oh...nothing baby-sis...i just..I remembered the last spring break when i was here and then you and i went to that movie?Do you remember?"  
"Oh yeah...when we had a popcorn fight?I remember that.."Two sister laughed as they shared the memory.  
"To bad you had to go to that concert and didn't see whole the movie."Olga said a bit disappointed.

It was last year when Olga came back from asked Helga to go with her to the had so much fun,until Helga remembered that she had concert,in the middle of the movie.  
Miriam and Bob weren't mad at her of course,but they did blame Olga for everything._As usual._

"Oh yeah...how did the movie end?"Helga asked.  
"Oh...well Francesca got was beautiful."Olga said while remembering."You know baby-sis..i think we should go and see the movie."  
"Yeah...Olga,that sounds nice."Olga and Helga were smiling at each other until Bob said.  
"Helga,Miriam,we're here."

It was and her family just came back.

Olga just went to her put on her night-gown and brush her looked around her little room. Helga's room was walked to Helga's her room was heard piano, It was such a beautiful just stood there,with a big smile on her closed her eyes.

_Olga was playing parents were walking down the were caring Helga down the stairs.  
"Mommy,daddy do you want to hear something?I just learned to play Minute Waltz by...-"_

"Not now Olga,we have to take Helga to 's her first day and we're not going to miss Miriam,Hurry UP,i don't want to miss my little girl's first day of preschool.  
"I'm here B...And i'm so excited."-The blond women said as she ran down the stairs."Oh Olga sweetie,the breakfast is in the ."

Olga watched the door for a while,and started playing the Minute Waltz.

"Olga?Hello,Olga?Are you all right,you've stared at my door for about five minutes."Helga asked her sister a little concerned.  
"Oh wha-Oh Helga...yeah..it was beautiful ..Was that Minute Waltz?"Olga smiled and hugged her sister.  
"Thanks Olga,wanna come in."Olga smiled and went into her sister's room.


End file.
